Espuma y sal
by Hitzuji
Summary: A pesar de las advertencias que sus tíos recitaban casi todos los días, no había nada que Harry deseara más que acercarse al mar. / Su padre le había advertido muchas veces: No te acerques a la superficie, es peligroso . Pero a Draco le carcomía la curiosidad. / Un día ambos desobedecen y así comienzan algo inesperado. Mermaid AU


**Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Contenido Sensible: hay algo de abuso y maltrato a menores (nada sexual, pero igual aviso). **

* * *

**Espuma y sal**

Acostado en su oscura y pequeña alacena, Harry Potter se mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos. Le dolía demasiado el estómago: otra vez lo habían dejado sin comer. Aún con la puerta cerrada podía escuchar las olas del mar rompiendo contra el muro. Se trataba de concentrar en ese sonido, que siempre lo arrullaba y le traía tranquilidad, pero no funcionaba.

«No te acerques al mar». «El mar es peligroso». «Tus padres fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para internarse en él». A pesar de las advertencias que sus tíos recitaban casi todos los días, no había nada que Harry deseara más que acercarse al mar. Nunca había entendido por qué, si tanto lo odiaban y lo temían, la casa donde vivían los Dursley se encontraba justo a la orilla de la playa, donde por las noches la marea provocaba que el agua subiera hasta el muro que separaba el jardín.

No lo había hecho a propósito, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando lo hizo. Pero cuando terminó de cortar el pasto se quedó mirando el mar. A veces podía escuchar cómo lo llamaba, y pensaba que quizás eran los espíritus de sus padres. Sabía que no era cierto, pero le gustaba pensar que lo cuidaban desde el mar. Se fue acercando, sintiendo cómo la arena se le metía entre los dedos. Miraba el vaivén de las olas. El agua estaba fría. Dejó que las olas lamieran sus pies y se deleitó con la sensación. No se atrevía a ir más allá, pues no sabía nadar. Pero sólo sentir el agua en sus pies, la arena haciéndole cosquillas, era suficiente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas! ―sintió el brusco jalón en el brazo y abrió los ojos sobresaltados. Su tía echaba fuego por los ojos―. ¿Qué demonios hacías, mocoso?

No lo dejó contestar. Sin soltarlo del brazo lo arrastró de regreso a la casa, gritándole todo el camino sobre lo estúpido e irresponsable era y repitiéndole que se mantuviera alejado del mar. «¿Acaso quieres morirte?»

Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Así no iba a lograr dormirse. Se incorporó, su cabeza rozó el techo al sentarse, pronto tendría que cuidar no golpearse. Aguzó el oído. Únicamente se escuchaba el mar, sus tíos estaban dormidos, o eso esperaba. Salió de la alacena, la puerta rechinando ligeramente. Contuvo la respiración y contó diez segundos, como no escuchó nada siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, se preparó un sándwich. Probablemente al día siguiente lo castigarían por eso, pero era lo primero que comía en dos días, valía la pena el riesgo.

Mientras masticaba su cena, miró por la ventana. La luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba con claridad el exterior. Escuchaba el mar, y decidió que quería verlo. Terminó su comida y lavó y guardó todo. Esperó un par de minutos para asegurarse de que el ruido —por más pequeño que fuera— no hubiera despertado a sus tíos. Y salió al jardín. Caminó hasta el muro, sólo quería asomarse, ver lo que ya escuchaba.

Escaló el muro con algo de dificultad. Aunque no era un muro muy alto, Harry era muy pequeño, incluso para sus once años. Se sentó en la orilla de éste. Frente a él estaba el océano, iluminado por la redonda y brillante luna. Era hermoso.

Se sintió sobrecogido por la enormidad del mar y más solo que nunca.

()()()()

Su padre le había advertido muchas veces: «No te acerques a la superficie, es peligroso». Pero a Draco le carcomía la curiosidad. Su tesoro más preciado eran los objetos que se hundían, objetos cuya utilidad le parecía un misterio y le intrigaba cómo eran los humanos. Cada que les preguntaba a sus padres quedaba insatisfecho con la respuesta. Le costaba trabajo creer que alguien que hiciera cosas tan preciosas y maravillosas pudiera ser malvado.

Llevaba días planeándolo, la curiosidad era demasiada, y esa noche decidió desobedecer. Sabía que de noche los humanos, al igual que la gente del océano dormirían, así que no había riesgo de encontrarse alguno. Saldría sólo unos minutos a observar y volvería antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.

La sensación de su cabeza rompiendo con la superficie le pareció curiosa y se sintió mareado por la falta de presión, pero el asombro hizo que no le diera importancia. La esfera blanca en la superficie de la superficie era hermosa. El movimiento del mar lo mecía de un lado a otro. Río, sintiéndose alegre y ligero. Miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos alcanzó a divisar las casas de los humanos. Nadó hasta donde el agua era apenas lo suficientemente profunda para estar en vertical, podía sentir el suelo raspando su cola mientras asomaba únicamente la cabeza para identificar su posición.

Las construcciones humanas le parecieron fascinantes, tan diferentes a las del océano y a la vez tan similares. Estaba por regresar cuando notó que en el muro de una de ellas había un humano. Se quedó quieto, con el corazón acelerado de temor de haber sido descubierto. Pero notó que el humano no se movía, ni lo miraba, tenía las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Le sorprendió que era muy pequeño. No se veía malvado, de hecho, se veía muy vulnerable y débil. Observó con atención las diferencias: su color de piel, la falta de escamas, el cabello un enredo de rizos negros, y, sobre todo, la falta de cola, esas extrañas extremidades que tenía en vez. El niño hizo un sonido extraño, que sobresaltó a Draco, que se sumergió hasta la nariz, para ocultarse más. El niño humano se restregó la cara con el brazo y se incorporó sobre sus no-cola sobre el muro. Se dio la vuelta y Draco lamentó que se fuera, pues quería seguir observándolo. Satisfecho de haber visto lo que esperaba decidió que era momento de volver también, estaba por zambullirse cuando escuchó un grito y el agua salpicar. Miró atrás y vio que el niño había caído y que se agitaba desesperado. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo nadó a toda velocidad hacia él.

Sintió un escalofrío, y supo que era momento de volver, antes de que el frío lo hiciera enfermarse, porque entonces sí que tendría problemas con sus tíos. Cuando se enfermaba ellos parecían tomarlo como que no quería hacer sus labores, y lo castigaban. Secó sus lágrimas con su brazo y se paró. No había pensado cómo bajar del muro. Le entró vértigo e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero su pie no encontró dónde apoyarse y cayó hacia el mar.

El agua estaba fría, trató de abrir los ojos, pero le ardieron. Daba brazadas enloquecido en un esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote y agarrar aire. Se le metía el agua por la boca y la nariz; y sus pies no encontraban el piso. Cerró los ojos, resignándose a morir.

Tosió el agua que había tragado, doblándose sobre sí mismo, tomando aire a bocanadas. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otro par justo a unos centímetros de su rostro, que retrocedieron inmediatamente. Frente a él estaba la criatura más extraña y más hermosa que jamás había visto Harry. Primero pensó que era un niño increíblemente pálido, de rostro anguloso y cabello rubio casi blanco, pero luego notó sus dientes afilados como colmillos, y la larga cola verde esmeralda que tenía en lugar de piernas.

Se observaron un largo tiempo mutuamente, sin decir nada. Harry se percató que estaban sobre una de las rocas a unos metros de la casa de sus tíos. «Él me salvo» pensó.

―Gracias ―dijo con timidez, no sabía si la criatura lo iba a entender―, por salvarme.

El ser se encogió de hombros.

―No sabía que los humanos no sabían nadar. ―Su voz era agradable, le recordaba a Harry el sonido de las olas del mar al arrastrar la arena de la playa.

―Yo no sé nadar, algunos humanos sí saben ―dijo Harry, ruborizándose sin saber por qué. Extendió su mano hacia la criatura, que se echó un poco más hacia atrás―. Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

La criatura miró la mano, luego a Harry, luego la mano otra vez y extendió su mano de la misma manera. Entre sus dedos tenía membranas.

―Draco.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y la estrechó, sonriendo.

―¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Draco? ―Harry nunca había tenido amigos, pues los niños del pueblo preferían juntarse con su primo, quien disfrutaba de, junto con ellos, burlarse de él o golpearlo. Y siempre había deseado un amigo, y Draco lo había salvado, así que dudaba que fuera a hacerle daño.

―¿Amigo? ―preguntó extrañado, mirando sus manos unidas.

―Sí, es cuando dos personas juegan juntas y se cuentan sus secretos y se ayudan ―explicó Harry.

―Sé lo que es un amigo ―dijo Draco ofendido, arrugando la nariz.

―Oh. ―«No quiere ser mi amigo, claro, cómo pude ser tan tonto, nadie quiere ser mi amigo nunca» pensó Harry. Soltó la mano de Draco.

Draco rápido tomó de regreso la mano.

―¡Seamos amigos! ―dijo, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados, a Harry le pareció adorable y sonrió de vuelta. Asintió enérgicamente, apretando más la mano de Draco y agitándola.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Draco, señalando su muñeca.

Era una tira de metal plateado, pero era elástica y se ajustaba al tamaño de su muñeca. La había tenido siempre y no se la quitaba nunca, pues era muy especial para él.

―Es lo único que me dejaron mis padres antes de morir ―dijo Harry.

―Oh, siento mucho que estén muertos ―contestó Draco, culpable de haber sacado el tema.

―No importa ―Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque era evidente que sí le dolía―, fue hace mucho.

Siguieron hablando. Harry le contó un poco de cómo era su vida, tratando de omitir las partes desagradables y Draco le contó de su familia, y de lo que hacía en el océano, omitiendo el hecho de que la gente del mar odiaba a los humanos.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron horas platicando. Y no fue sino hasta que comenzó a clarear el cielo que se percataron que habían hablado durante toda la noche.

―¡Debo volver! ―exclamó Draco, lanzándose al agua.

―¡Espera! ―gritó Harry, pero Draco ya no lo oía, adentro del agua. Vio su cuerpo nadar alejándose de él―. ¿Te volveré a ver? ―susurró para sí mismo.

Cuando Harry volvió a la casa de los Dursley le esperaban en la puerta. Vernon le soltó una cachetada.

―Maldito mocoso desobediente, ¿te fuiste a meter al mar verdad? ―le gritó. Harry se sostenía la mejilla adolorida y cerraba los ojos cada que la saliva de su tío le salpicaba, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Petunia estaba atrás de su esposo, mirando a Harry con los ojos hinchados y una mueca de desaprobación.

―Nosotros te damos techo, comida, ¡mírame cuando te hablo! ―lo jaló del brazo― y te cuidamos, ¿y así nos lo pagas? ¡Desobedeciendo! Tu pobre tía pensó que te habías ahogado, niño estúpido.

Lo arrastró hacia la puerta de su alacena, apretándole el brazo con fuerza, abrió la puerta y lo aventó adentro, Harry tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la frente en el borde de la cama.

―Ahí te quedas hasta que hayas reflexionado ―azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que el marco vibró.

()()()()

A Draco también lo regañó su papá, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver que su madre había sufrido pensando que le había pasado algo malo. Prometió no volver a la superficie, y con eso bastó para que únicamente lo castigaran un par de días. Continuamente pensaba en Harry, recordaba sus ojos que tenían un color que nunca había visto bajo el mar ―quizás las esmeraldas de los barcos hundidos se asemejaban, pero estas eran frías y la mirada de Harry era todo lo contrario― y lo bien que se la habían pasado juntos platicando. Fue ese recuerdo el que lo hizo romper su promesa y subir nuevamente a buscarlo, pero nunca lo volvió a ver. Incluso se arriesgó a subir de día, pero no funcionó.

Si las sirenas soñaran, incluso hubiera pensado que había sido eso, un sueño. Pero las sirenas no soñaban, así que Draco sabía que su amigo era real, y lo echaba de menos. Incluso aunque pasaron los años, Draco nunca dejó de pensar en él y aunque de manera esporádica, en ocasiones seguía subiendo a buscarlo.

Tres días antes de su décimo sexto cumpleaños su padre lo llamó. Se acercó temeroso, pues justo la noche anterior había hecho una de sus incursiones prohibidas para buscar a Harry, ¿se habría enterado? Pero no era eso.

―El poderoso Voldemort me ha solicitado conocerte ―le dijo su padre―, como sabes ese es un gran honor y le dije que ahí estarías hoy mismo.

A Draco se le heló la sangre.

―¿Vol-vol-demort? ―preguntó.

―Así es ―su padre sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa forzada―, ha decidido que tú eres digno de servirle. Sé que no es de tu agrado, ―Draco casi pudo escuchar el «ni del mío»—, pero debes obedecer e ir.

Draco se retiró sintiendo como si su cola pesara diez veces más. Cuando tenía cinco años el hechicero del mar había visitado a sus padres, quienes en ocasiones le pedían favores y ayuda, para cobrar algunos de esos favores. Su padre se había ido por un año entero, y cuando regresó estaba flaco y lleno de heridas. Además, la apariencia del hechicero era horrible, parecía un cadáver en descomposición, con la piel pegada a su esqueleto y sin nariz, ni pelo, sus colmillos disparejos y más largos de lo normal y los ojos, eso era lo que más lo perturbaba, eran completamente rojos.

Pero como bien había dicho su padre, no había de otra. Así que fue a despedirse de su madre, que le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le deseó suerte. «No hagas nada que lo haga enojar», le advirtió.

La guarida de Voldemort estaba en los abismos, donde nadie se acercaba, a menos que tuvieras malas intenciones. Estaba en el interior de un enorme barco hundido. Entre los escombros del barco salió Voldemort, incluso más horrible que Draco recordaba. Si ya antes parecía un cadáver, ahora parecía un esqueleto. La carne verdosa pegada y tirante, los ojos rojos saltones y los dientes afilados sostenidos por una encía negra.

―Draco ―dijo arrastrando las palabras, como un siseo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico―, has venido. Acércate.

Draco obedeció, temeroso.

―¿Sabes por qué te he llamado, Draco? ―preguntó el hechicero con una sonrisa cruel.

―No... no, señor ―dijo con esfuerzo.

―Verás ―al hablar, alargaba la s―, necesito tu ayuda para recuperar algo, algo muy preciado para mí, que me fue robado hace muchos años.

―¿Mi ayuda? ―Draco no entendía cómo podía él ayudarle, siendo que Voldemort era tan poderoso.

―Sí. Un objeto muy importante, mi varita, fue robada y necesito que tú la recuperes.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

―Te daré temporalmente un par de piernas, y tendrás un mes para ayudarme a recuperarla y matar al humano que me la robó. Si no lo logras ―su sonrisa se ensanchó―, te convertiré en espuma.

Draco iba a replicar, pero sintió de golpe un inmenso dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Gritó y gritó, hasta que el dolor lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

()()()()

―¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Hermione llegó corriendo y casi se resbala en el piso mojado que Harry estaba trapeando, pero se alcanzó a detener de una de las mesas. Y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Encontraron un hombre en la playa! ―dijo Hermione, que ya había recuperado el equilibro―, ¡ven a ver!

―¿Para qué? Aún no termino de limpiar ―contestó Harry, que, aunque sí le picaba la curiosidad el hecho de que su amiga estuviera tan alterada por un hombre en la playa, tenía que terminar de limpiar o el señor Snape lo iba a degollar vivo, o despedir del trabajo, probablemente lo segundo―. Dame unos minutos, acabo esto y voy contigo.

Hermione giró los ojos, pero asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas a observar cómo limpiaba.

―Lo encontró Percy ―empezó a contarle a Harry―, pensó que estaba muerto, pues está súper pálido. Pero cuando se acercó a ayudarlo vio que respiraba, estaba completamente desnudo, ¿puedes creerlo?

―Ajá ―Harry le prestaba atención a medias. Seguía sin encontrarle lo interesante. Probablemente era algún borracho de esos que les gusta dormir en la playa ―como los amigotes de su primo― o alguien que había perdido una apuesta.

Terminó de limpiar, cerró la tienda y caminó con Hermione a la casa de los Weasley, donde habían llevado al «naufrago» como lo había bautizado Hermione. Cuando llegó lo recibió Molly, con un abrazo como siempre, «el pobre chico estaba desnudo y probablemente en shock porque no ha querido decir nada, tiene tal cara de terror, pobrecillo». Subieron a la habitación donde los tenían. En el cuarto estaban Percy, Ginny, los gemelos y Ron. Estaban en la entrada, discutiendo en supuesta voz baja.

―¿Y si es un loco? ―decía Fred.

―¿Un demente? ―preguntó George.

―Creo que sólo está perdido ―le contestó Percy indignado.

Se callaron cuando vieron quiénes habían entrado. Ron se acercó a ellos y tomó de la cintura a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió a Harry.

Harry saludó a todos.

―¿Han venido a ver al naufrago? ―preguntó Fred. Ginny le dio un zape «no le digas así».

―Um... supongo ―dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No es un espectáculo de circo ―se quejó Ginny. Pero de igual manera le hizo una seña a Harry para que la siguiera y abrió la puerta.

―Creo que nos tiene miedo ―le susurró antes de entrar.

Harry siguió a Ginny al interior del cuarto. Cuando vio al ocupante casi se desmaya de la impresión. No tenía sus colmillos ni sus escamas, su cabello rubio al estar seco se esponjaba formando un halo alrededor de su rostro, había crecido ―a Harry se le secó la boca―, vaya que había crecido y su cuerpo delgado tenía músculo y forma. Pero reconocía esos ojos grises, en los que pensaba cuando había tormenta. Su corazón brincó con fuerza.

El jadeo que salió de él hizo que Draco lo mirará, sus ojos enormes abriéndose al verlo. También reconociéndolo, a pesar de los años, a pesar de las cicatrices.

Harry se acercó a la cama, despacio, temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera, así como ese día, y se fuera nadando ―«en qué agua, Potter, qué clase de pensamientos son esos». Se sentó en la cama, tratando de no lastimar su cola... ¿cola? tocó debajo de las sábanas y lo que sintió fueron dos piernas.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó. Ya no estaba seguro de que fuera su amigo de la infancia.

()()()()

Había despertado en una habitación llena de humanos. Le dolía el cuerpo y la garganta le escocía de tanto gritar.

―¡Está despierto! ―gritó una de las humanas. Draco retrocedió encogiéndose en sí mismo cuando se acercó. No sabía si le iban a hacer daño. Todas las historias de sus padres sobre los humanos que mataban a la gente del mar, o las llevaba en peceras a exhibirlos, o que los cortaban para verlos por dentro e investigar cómo era su cola... las palabras de Voldemort vinieron a su mente, recordando lo que le había pedido. Levantó la tela que lo cubría y miró abajo. En lugar de su cola tenía piernas, dos. Se miró las manos, no tenían membranas ni escamas.

Los humanos lo miraban extrañados, le hacían preguntas que Draco no entendía, ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Finalmente, los humanos se cansaron de preguntar cosas y se fueron, dejándolo tranquilo, aunque aún podía escucharlos hablar.

Se acostó, sintiendo la curiosa sensación de la suavidad de los pedazos de tela bajo y sobre él. Estaba empezando a relajarse, agotado por las emociones fuertes empezó a quedarse dormido. Pero alguien abrió la puerta, se incorporó, aún somnoliento. Era la humana pequeña, y había alguien más atrás. Al fin alguien que no tenía el pelo rojo, el hombre jadeó y Draco centró su atención en él.

Todo el terror que sentía y la confusión se puso en pausa. Harry había cambiado, ya no era un chico flacucho y enclenque, pero Draco supo que era él. Harry se acercó, despacio como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Y se sentó junto a él. El corazón de Draco latía desbocado, pero no de miedo. Harry tocó sus piernas por encima de la tela.

―¿Draco? ―también su voz había cambiado, era grave y suave, pero cargada de la misma paz que sus ojos verdes le transmitían. Draco notó que aún usaba el brazalete plateado. Asintió despacio, bebiendo con la mirada todos los nuevos detalles de su amigo.

Harry lo jaló hacia él y lo estrechó en sus brazos. Sintió una humedad desconocida en su rostro, pero notó que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo, y que esa agua salía de sus ojos.

―Pensé que te había soñado ―le susurró Harry al oído. Draco no sabía que era «soñado». Pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para hablar, entonces sólo le regresó el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, la humana había salido. Draco se sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro, ahora que sabía que Harry estaría ahí con él, que al menos conocía a alguien que le podría mostrar cómo comportarse como humano. E incluso ayudarle a buscar la varita de Voldemort.

El primer paso ―literalmente― fue enseñarle a caminar. Lo cual no era fácil, pues al pisar un dolor impresionante le recorría todas las piernas, pero Harry lo ayudaba cargándolo su peso sobre él. También le presentó a los Weasley y a Hermione. Explicó que se conocían de niños, sin dar muchos detalles, y la familia de pelirrojos pareció conformarse con eso. Le explicó cómo comer con cubiertos, prácticamente alimentándolo él al principio.

Harry lo llevó a su pequeño cuarto, que rentaba arriba del restaurante de comida china en el que trabajaba. Dormían en la misma cama, pues no había más en esa habitación, y pasaban las noches platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años. Draco le contó también del motivo de su transformación, de la misión que le habían encomendado, sólo omitió el que tenía que matar a alguien. Harry se ofreció a ayudarle, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo, le prometió. Y Draco sentía que, con ayuda del moreno, cualquier cosa podría lograr, se sentía seguro. Feliz.

()()()()

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco estaba ahí. Y habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Aunque difíciles ―nunca se habría imaginado lo distintas que eran las formas de hacer las cosas―, estar cerca del rubio le traía paz. Estar con él le hacía feliz y podía perderse horas en su mirada. Escucharlo contar las historias del océano le generaba una nostalgia desconocida, como un tironcito que reconocía únicamente en eso que sentía cuando de niño pensaba en sus padres.

Las noches eran su momento favorito, cuando estaban los dos solos en su habitación. Tan cerca el uno del otro en la cama.

()()()()

La búsqueda estaba resultando mucho más complicada de lo que Draco pensaba. Le quedaba una semana y por más que habían investigado y recorrido todas las casas, preguntado a la gente y no estaban cerca.

Al final de la semana quedaba únicamente una casa: la de los tíos de Harry. Conforme se iban acercando a la casa de los Dursley, Draco notó que Harry se tensaba y respiraba más fuerte. Le había contado a Draco cómo había sido su infancia en esa casa, cuando Draco le había preguntado por sus cicatrices. Lo tomó de la mano, para reconfortarlo lo más posible. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa débil. Le dolía verlo así, porque durante el tiempo que había estado ahí Harry era su fuerza, siempre apoyándolo y dándole ánimos, explicándole el mundo, como un faro brillante que lo guiaba en ese mundo extraño; pero ante la perspectiva de ir a la casa de su infancia lo convertía en un manojo de nervios. Draco sintió por primera vez odio, odio intenso hacia las personas que lo habían lastimado así.

Les abrió la puerta una mujer rubia, de cara larga y con mueca de desagrado. Abrió los ojos muy grandes en cuanto vio que era Harry el que estaba en la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le dijo, mirándolos de abajo a arriba, su mirada se detuvo en sus manos unidas y la mueca de desagrado se intensificó. Harry apretó el agarre hasta un punto en el que era doloroso, pero Draco no dijo nada.

―Hay algo que necesito preguntarte ―dijo, con la voz firme― sobre mis padres.

Por el rostro de la mujer ―Petunia, le había dicho Harry― pasaron cientos de emociones y entornó los ojos. Luego se hizo a un lado para que entraran a la casa.

Se sentaron en la sala, que estaba repleta de fotografías de un niño ―y luego un joven― gordo y rubio. Draco no vio la más mínima señal de que Harry hubiera pasado por esa casa. La mujer no se sentó, se quedó de pie mirándolos. Se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Cómo exactamente murieron?

―En el mar. Se metieron a nadar cuando había tormenta y fueron arrastrados por la corriente. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Harry asintió.

―No creo que eso haya pasado ―dijo Harry, Draco estaba seguro de que tendría marcado sus dedos hasta el día siguiente de tan fuerte que lo apretaba―, no creo que hayan decidido ir a nadar y dejarme aquí contigo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?

La mujer cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro exasperada. Se dio la media vuelta y sin explicación salió de la sala.

En cuanto la mujer se fue Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Harry, tratando de calmarlo. Podía notar que Harry se estaba conteniendo, temblando levemente. Lo apretó contra sí, abrazándolo en silencio. No entendía a dónde quería llegar preguntando eso, pero confiaba en que lo que estaba haciendo era para ayudarlo a buscar la varita.

Petunia regresó, con una caja en las manos. Tenía los ojos rojos y ligeramente hinchados, y la puso sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

―Me prometí a mí misma que jamás hablaría de eso ―Harry levantó la mirada para verla―. Pero supongo que ya estás grande, y que tomas tus propias decisiones ―lanzó una mirada a Draco, que éste regresó retándola―, así que te lo diré.

Harry se enderezó en el sillón y Draco tuvo que reacomodarse, sin soltarlo.

―Probablemente pienses que es mentira, ―río, de una manera fría y burlona―, vamos, si no lo hubiera visto yo con mis propios ojos también lo creería. Pero te lo contaré. Y ya tú decidirás qué hacer con ello ―se quedó un rato callada, mordisqueando los labios―. Tu padre no era humano, era un maldito pez, o bueno, parecía uno, con esa cola que tenía.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y por el salto que dio Harry supo que estaban pensando lo mismo: el padre de Harry era un hombre del mar, como Draco. La mujer se esperó un momento a ver si Harry decía algo, pero como vio que sólo la miraba fijamente siguió hablando.

―Tu madre lo conoció en una de sus incursiones de buceo, cuando volvió a casa hablando de él obviamente no le creí, pero mis padres sí. Ellos estaban fascinados de enterarse que las sirenas existían, y que su adorada y perfecta Lily había encontrado una. Claro que cuando nos anunció que se iba a casar con él me burlé de ella, ¿cómo iban a estar juntos si su «adorado James» ―marcó las comillas en el aire con los dedos― vivía en el agua y ella sólo podía sumergirse con un tanque de oxígeno pegado?, ¿cómo iban a vivir juntos?, ¿formar una familia? ―resopló burlonamente—. Pero lo consiguieron. Encontraron a alguien que, no sé cómo, consiguió convertir a Lily en uno de ellos. ―Se estremeció como si le repugnara la idea―, pero algo pasó cuando te tuvieron a ti. Un día llegó a la casa, con piernas y sin su cola, lloraba y traía cargando un bulto que resultaste ser tú y que me dejó suplicándome que te cuidara.

―Entonces... ―Harry carraspeó―, ¿está viva?

Petunia se encogió de hombros.

―No creo, hubiera vuelto por ti ―dijo y a Draco casi le sonó que hablaba con cariño―, en fin ―carraspeó―, ahí están las cosas que dejó junto contigo ―señaló la caja que había traído―. Son tuyas, tómalas. Te dejo debo ir a hacer las cosas importantes de las que me interrumpiste.

()()()()

Harry tomó la caja, le temblaban las manos y Draco le ayudó poniendo las suyas encima. Colocó la caja sobre sus rodillas y la abrió. En el interior había tres cosas: un sobre grueso, un pedazo de arrecife de coral blanco y una cobija de bebé, de color rojo.

―¿Quieres revisar las cosas solo? ―preguntó Draco, acariciándole la espalda. Harry negó con la cabeza.

La carta explicaba lo que su tía ya había dicho, pero había más. Contaba cómo Voldemort los había engañado, de cómo le había otorgado su cola a Lily, pero como pago había dicho que lo pensaría, y que luego había llegado a pedir a su bebé, a Harry. Explicaba de cómo James había ideado un plan para quitarle la varita ―el pedazo de coral― y cómo lo había conseguido. Pero también hablaba de la venganza del mago, de cómo había capturado a James, y cómo la única forma que Lily había encontrado de proteger a Harry había sido dejándolo con Petunia. Le decía que lo amaba, y que la perdonara. Decía que iría a matar a Voldemort, y que volvería por él.

Harry se restregó los ojos con la mano, para limpiarse las lágrimas. Miró a Draco, quien lo miraba a su vez, con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Draco ―dijo Harry extendiéndole la varita al rubio―, esto es lo que buscabas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco.

―La varita, la varita de Voldemort ―aclaró Harry, insistiéndole para que la tomara―, ahora puedes dársela, y serás libre. No te vas a convertir en espuma.

La cara de Draco se tornó sombría.

―No ―dijo con voz temblorosa―, no puede ser esa.

―Sí es, tómala ―dijo Harry. Estaba feliz de haber ayudado a Draco, las últimas noches no había podido dormir pensando en la posibilidad de perderlo.

―No entiendes ―dijo Draco, agitando la cabeza―, es que no, no puede… Harry ―lo miró muy serio―, no te conté todo lo que implicaba mi misión.

―¿Tienes que hacer más cosas? ―Harry frunció el ceño, volviéndole la angustia―, ¡queda sólo un día!

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza. Gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas.

―Mi misión no era sólo encontrar la varita. Tenía que matar al que la tuviera―aclaró Draco.

Harry entendió de golpe lo que ello implicaba. Si Draco no cumplía con su misión, moriría transformado en espuma, pero cumplirla implicaba morir él.

―Hazlo ―dijo Harry―, hazlo, Draco. Mátame.

Draco lo miró escandalizado, sin dejar de llorar.

―¡¿Tú estás loco?! ―le espetó―, prefiero morir.

―¡No! ―Harry tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas con el pulgar―, no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que por mi culpa moriste.

Draco se soltó.

―¿Y tú crees que yo podré seguir tan campante con mi vida sabiendo que maté al hombre que amo? ―se pasó el brazo por la cara, para limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga―, ¡no! Debe haber otra forma.

―¿Qué otra forma? ―preguntó Harry.

―Le diré a Voldemort que sólo encontré la varita, en una casa abandonada. Y que no supe quién era el que la tenía.

Harry no creía que eso fuera suficiente. Pero no encontraba tampoco otra opción.

()()()()

Esperaba de pie a la orilla del mar, sumergido hasta la cintura. Sostenía la varita en una mano. Frente a él el agua comenzó a burbujear y de ella surgió Voldemort.

―¿Lo lograste? ―preguntó. Draco le extendió la varita.

―La encontré en una casa abandonada ―mintió―, no encontré a quien la robo. Quizás esté ya muerto ―aventuró a decir, seguro de que eso apaciguaría al mago.

Voldemort se la arrebató y le apuntó con ella.

―Veremos si es cierto ―lanzó un hechizo contra Draco.

()()()()

Se había prometido que únicamente iría a ver, asegurarse que todo saldría bien. No pensaba intervenir, a menos que fuera necesario, llevaba un cuchillo para eso. Cuando vio al monstruo apuntarle con la varita su cuerpo se movió solo. Salió de su escondite y corrió hacía Draco, tenía que evitar que lo lastimaran.

Llegó demasiado tarde. Draco se convirtió en espuma entre sus dedos, mientras que el monstruo que lo había matado se reía con crueldad.

―Sabía que mentía ―dijo sonriendo de lado, sus colmillos afilados lucían amenazadores―, la varita no funcionará bien si no estás muerto, Harry Potter.

Harry dejó de tratar de recoger la espuma entre sus brazos. Miró a Voldemort al tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo. Deseaba tener algo más apropiado.

―Pagarás por eso ―se lanzó a atacarlo, pero el monstruo simplemente se sumergió y reapareció varios metros más al interior del mar.

―¿De verdad? ¿Me vas a pinchar con eso? ―soltó una carcajada―. Patético. Tal como tus padres.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

―¡Mis padres no eran patéticos! ―le gritó, «pero yo sí», pensó. El agua le llegaba al pecho, no se atrevía a ir más adentro. Nunca había aprendido a nadar, y ahora se arrepentía más que nunca. Pero los golpes que le habían dado los Dursley cuando mencionaba el mar o se acercaba al agua ―sobre todo después de la noche que conoció a Draco―, hacían que incluso cuando había dejado de vivir con ellos le causara temor intentarlo.

Voldemort volvió a sumergirse y reapareció apenas a un metro de él.

―¿Qué no eran patéticos, dices? ¡Ja! ―Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, para tratar de acuchillarlo y Voldemort simplemente retrocedió―, ambos murieron porque pensaron que podían desafiarme. Morirás tal y como lo hicieron ellos.

Volvió a sumergirse. Harry miraba de un lado a otro buscando en dónde reaparecería el monstruoso mago. Sintió que lo tomaba del pie, algo viscoso y frío, y lo jalaba hacía abajo. Trató de golpearlo y soltarse, pero las garras se le encajaron en el tobillo. Perdió el equilibrio y entonces Voldemort aprovechó para jalarlo hacia la profundidad.

Harry tragó agua. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando lo mucho que le había dolido años atrás. Sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Pataleó tratando de salir a la superficie, de intentar flotar por lo menos, y volvió a sentir la mano aferrarse de su pierna. Abrió la boca por accidente, ante la sorpresa, y tragó agua. Se encogió para intentar soltarse con la mano, aunque no viera. Logró zafar algunos dedos, pero la mano peleó por regresar a su tobillo. Pudo sentir una de las garras encajarse en su muñeca, a pesar del brazalete. Quiso retirar el brazo instintivamente, pero la garra se había atorado, y al retirarlo se rasgó.

Una bocanada de aire puro entró a sus pulmones. La sorpresa lo hizo abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al notar que no había dolido y que veía perfectamente. Debajo de él estaba Voldemort, tirando de él hacia abajo, mientras que revisaba la varita. No se había percatado de que Harry había abierto los ojos, ni respirado.

Harry entendió que tenía que ver con la pulsera, así que se la quitó por completo, terminando de romperla. Un remolino de agua se formó a su alrededor.

Voldemort se percató entonces de ello, soltándolo. El remolino lo jaló hacia arriba. Harry miró sorprendido cómo sus piernas se unían y se transformaban en una cola de escamas doradas, rompiendo sus pantalones. Miró sus manos, al tiempo que membranas se formaban entre sus dedos sus uñas crecían hasta hacerse ligeramente más largas y afiladas.

Lo más sorprendente de eso es que a Harry no le dolía. Draco le había contado cómo había sido su transformación a humano y por lo que Harry estaba pasando era completamente indoloro.

Escuchó a Voldemort gritar y lo vio nadar hacia él a toda velocidad.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Voldemort se abalanzó contra él. Lo tomó del cuello y le apuntó en la cabeza con la varita―. Tú debes morir ―le dijo, presionando la varita contra su sien, lastimándolo. Harry recordó el cuchillo y supo que era el momento de usarlo. Lo sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra ―agradeció no haberlo guardado en el pantalón pues este había acabado hecho jirones, e imprimiendo la mayor fuerza posible lo encajó en el estómago del monstruo.

Voldemort lo soltó y retrocedió, sosteniéndose el estómago, donde seguía el cuchillo clavado hasta el fondo. Lo miró con tanto odio que Harry se estremeció.

—Pagarás por esto —dijo, apuntando la varita y lanzando un hechizo. Pero de la varita sólo salieron burbujas. Voldemort gritó furioso. Se sacó el cuchillo bruscamente, dejándolo caer. De la herida manaba sangre copiosamente, era negra y espesa.

―Tú pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Draco ―dijo Harry entre dientes.

Aunque la varita no funcionaba, Voldemort seguía siendo un poderoso hechicero, mientras que Harry apenas y sabía cómo moverse bajo el agua. Voldemort dijo unas palabras extrañas y el agua alrededor de Harry empezó a moverse en remolino, atrapándolo en el movimiento.

Harry movió su cola tratando de estabilizarse y de no girar con el remolino. Escuchaba la risa del villano, aguda y cruel. Sintió una oleada de odio tan intenso que pudo saborearlo y a la vez se sintió tan impotente, frustrado. Ni siquiera podría vengar a Draco, ni a sus padres, podía ver el rostro de Draco, sonriéndole por primera vez cuando eran niños y la mirada de terror segundos antes de desvanecerse en el agua. Una energía misteriosa recorrió su cuerpo y salió de él, como un golpe. El remolino se detuvo y Harry miró a Voldemort, quien lucía desconcertado.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó contra él. Con garras y dientes si era necesario, pero destruiría al malvado que le había arrebatado una y otra vez lo que amaba. Voldemort reaccionó en el último momento y con un movimiento de la mano hizo que las rocas del piso crecieran. Harry apenas y las pudo esquivar.

―¿De verdad crees que podrás derrotarme? ―río el brujo―, eso creyeron tus padres, y ahora están muertos.

Harry rechinó los dientes. Conocía esa táctica, quería hacerlo enojar, perder los estribos. Era justo lo que su primo utilizaba contra él, sabiendo que al ser mucho más alto y grande le ganaría cada vez. Harry tenía que recurrir a su ingenio. Buscó con la mirada el cuchillo y lo vio brillar a unos metros de él. Debía alcanzarlo antes de que se percatara Voldemort que iba por él. Se movió en dirección a éste, pero sin dejar de mirar al brujo e hizo la finta de abalanzarse en contra Voldemort. Éste reaccionó lanzándolo hacía atrás. Harry fingió que lo lanzaba aún más lejos y celebró mentalmente, pues había resultado. Ahora el cuchillo estaba debajo de él.

―Dices que debes matarme ―retó a Voldemort―, pero sólo estás jugando conmigo. Enfréntame.

Voldemort entornó los ojos inyectados de sangre. Volvió a musitar palabras que Harry no entendía y en sus manos se fue formando un tridente negro.

―Muy bien, lo haré ―dijo y se lanzó contra Harry. La punta del tridente arañó su cola, apenas pudiendo esquivarlo. La siguiente vez que Voldemort blandió el tridente le hizo una herida en la mejilla, Harry retrocedió, jadeando.

«Quizás muera» pensó, «pero no sin antes matar a este maldito».

Se lanzó en contra de él, esquivando por muy poco el tridente, que nuevamente le abrió una herida, esta vez en el brazo. Pero se acercó lo suficiente para cortar con el cuchillo el cuello de Voldemort y rápidamente retrocedió, llevándose el cuchillo.

El villano se sostuvo el cuello, tratando de detener la sangre. Harry se había asegurado de cortar de tal manera que no pudiera hablar. Aprovechó la distracción para volver a acercarse y encajar el cuchillo en el corazón ―«¿tendrá corazón?», pensó― de Voldemort.

Esa fue la estocada final. La piel del monstruo empezó a cuartearse. Harry vio entre fascinado y horrorizado cómo se rompía de poco a poco y estallaba en pedacitos. La onda explosiva lanzó girando a Harry unos cuantos metros atrás.

El mar quedó en calma. Un zumbido en los oídos de Harry era lo único que percibía. Hilitos de sangre salían de su cola, brazo y mejilla, pero no eran tan graves.

—¡Harry! —escuchó la voz de Draco gritarle. Y sintió una punzada de dolor. Estaba imaginando cosas. Y ahora, ahora estaba solo realmente―. ¡Harry! ―volvió a insistir la voz y algo lo embistió de pronto, rodeando su cintura.

―¿¡Draco!? ―la voz de Harry se rompió. Aferrado a él estaba su Draco, tan perfecto y sin daño alguno. Abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry lo abrazó también.

―¿Pero cómo? ¡Estás bien! ―le dijo, riendo de alivio, al tiempo que besaba su cabeza una y otra vez.

―No lo sé ―dijo Draco con voz ahogada, pues su rostro estaba oculto en el pecho de Harry―, te vi correr hacia mí y quise pedirte que no lo hicieras y después estaba justo arriba de aquí, ¿dónde está Voldemort?... espera ―se separó de Harry y lo miró de arriba a abajo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes―, ¡¿tienes cola?!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Voldemort está muerto, creo. Y sí, tengo cola.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

―Pero... ¿qué? ¿cómo?

―No lo sé ―alzó la mano donde solía estar su brazalete―, creo que la pulsera de mi madre tenía algo que ver. Pero, ¿importa?

―No, supongo que no ―rio aliviado Draco. Y regresó a abrazar a Harry-, así, ahora, podemos estar juntos siempre.

Harry sonrió. Alzó el rostro de Draco y lo besó.

―Sí, pero antes ―señaló su cola―, ¿me enseñas a usar bien esto?

* * *

**Notas: **

**Total de palabras: 6989**

**Gracias a Nea Poulain por betearme, you're the best **

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así, las sirenas son uno de mis seres favoritos.**** Gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios. **


End file.
